willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Luna4s/FanArt
Endventures So I feel this picture needs a little more explaining. Since I had to just guess what she might possibly wear I just made up some things to make it look interesting. I thought of the belt and pouch as a way to carry kunai, shuriken, smokebombs and maybe other usefull materials. Then the reason I didn't make her clothes completely black is that it just doesn't look good, so that's also the reason I addes the blue as accents. Then the reason her hood and mask are of is really simple and has no logical explanation, its not useful for her. Its just so you can actualy see she's a girl and it looks better. Then if you look closely you can see she's wearing chainmail under her clothes. The reason for the clothes on top is because it reflects light. Ninja can't wear anything that reflects light or they will be spotted. (If it wasn't clear already, I have experience in drawing ninja..) So... If you have any comments on what I did wrong and could do better I would love to hear some critics. ^.^ Thanks Made by Kclar228 Nobraynes and Click clack fan art.png|Click-Clack and Nobraynes from Endventures made by Kclar228|link=http://willcraft-animations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kclar228 Endy Trendy Slendy.png|The Triplets from Endventures by Kclar228|link=http://willcraft-animations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kclar228 Dr. creepy.png|Dr. Creepy made by Kclar228|link=http://willcraft-animations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kclar228 Endventures Endreai will return!.png|One page comic from Shadow of Endventures made by Kclar228|link=http://willcraft-animations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kclar228 Noventures.png|One page comic of Nobraynes from Endventures made by Kclar228|link=http://willcraft-animations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kclar228 File:Zupay.png|thumb|220px|Zupay from monsterschool made by Kclar228|link=http://willcraft-animations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kclar228 Monsterschool Skellington chibi.png|Skellington as a little kid Endie Chibi.png|Endie being cute Ghist chibi.png|Ghist as a kid being cu-- Ok, Decapitation isn't really cute... Mucus Chibi.png|Mucus with his redstone. You can't really make slimes look younger... This picture to the left is redstone. This was my first fan-art in manga style. I had quite some trouble with the hands. I completely used Red's colorscheme although I changed the color of his goggles as it didn't stand out enough with his hair. Now when I look back I see I should have made his goggles WAY bigger. The only thing I added is his little breast pocke with things I thought he would carry. So about Nobraynes. I made this picture because it was a request. But honestly I had not much inspiration. As far as I know Nobraynes is an normal zombie and doesn't have anything interesting visualy. Plus the fact that I can't really make up much for a zombie. Which makes for quite a boring picture, my apologies. Random stuff Hi everyone. I'm going to post all my fan-art for Willcraft on this blog. And maybe if the creators of other fan-art allow me too, collect other fan-art here as well! So hopefully soon this blog will be filled by all kinds of Fan-art! I never made a blog before nor am I a native speaker. So feel free to correct me in the comments! Also if you want me to post your picture here, or have a cool idea for a picture just contact me! ^.^ Ok.. Don't get mad people but.. I really want to know if anybody even looks at this page... Its a bit discouraging if you work on a piece for weeks and nobody reacts... Thank you for all the comments ^^ Category:Blog posts